


small steps

by maureenbrown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Hangover, Missing Scene, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia wakes with a start, her skull feeling as if it were about to burst. Words surround Malia’s head, all chanting the same thing: “Dance with me, dumbass!” </p><p>She turns over in the bed, glancing down at her body. She doesn’t appear to be wearing a shirt, and she blinks quickly, her vision still splotchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	small steps

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston

Malia wakes with a start, her skull feeling as if it were about to burst. Words surround Malia’s head, all chanting the same thing: “Dance with me, dumbass!” 

She turns over in the bed, glancing down at her body. She doesn’t appear to be wearing a shirt, and she blinks quickly, her vision still splotchy.

“What the…” She trails off, turning over and clamping a hand over her mouth so she doesn’t scream. One of her friend’s is tangled up in the sheets with her, and it’s none other than Kira. The covers are pooled around her body, but it doesn’t leave much to imagination. 

Malia suddenly remembers their bodies pressed together the night before, flashes of vision across her eyelids as their lips connected heatedly and in a rush.

Her eyes cast away as her cheeks flush, and she glances down at the floor. Her shirt is strewn across the floor, and that’s not her bra, so it must be Kira’s.

“Holy shit.” She whispers, checking over her shoulder to see if the other girl is awake. She doesn’t appear to be, the blankets now pulled up to her chin with a tiny smile on her face. Malia can vaguely pinpoint her feelings, Kira actually looks very pretty. Maybe there was a reason for what happened last night.

Malia shakes her head, she’s not the type to enjoy a one-night stand. What is she going to tell the others? Will Kira remember anything? Should she leave or stay and talk it out?

Her decision is made up for her when Kira sits up suddenly, the covers falling from her chest, and Malia quickly averts her eyes.

“What… What happened?” Kira asks, pulling them back up quickly, glancing at Malia’s bare back as the girl refuses to turn, simply shaking her head. 

“No idea. I think we might’ve…” She doesn’t finish her sentence.

“We were both kind of drunk, and—“

“Yeah.” Kira seems to be waving off what happened, and suddenly a lump grows in Malia’s throat. Was she really that repulsive? She hopes she didn’t do something ridiculous last night that she can’t remember that Kira could.

“Hey…” Kira seems to have picked up her reclusive attitude, and she reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder.

Malia glances over quickly, and she’s covered completely save for her legs showing underneath the blankets.

“Maybe… Maybe that was supposed to happen. I’m not sure.” Kira stumbles over her words, and Malia gives a noncommittal shrug. She doesn’t know if this surge of feelings has arose because of the sex, but she’ll sort them out later.

“I’m sorry.” Malia adds, and Kira manages a smile. 

“Please. I think our selves last night didn’t care. You don’t have to apologize.” 

Malia lets out a snort, reaching out to jostle Kira’s shoulder, careful not to touch her anywhere else, and Kira starts giggling. Their hands brush for a moment, and Malia allows the soft touch.

She’s not ready for what happened last night again, but she thinks small steps could work.


End file.
